fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 5
right Bestand:H5_-_Roundpine.ogg Hoofdstuk 5 Rijk van de Hemel, het jaar 1733. De maan stond aan de hemel toen Naito eindelijk ging slapen. Cyramelia was al bij zonsondergang ingedommeld op zijn bank, dus Adamaris was nu alleen. Ze liep het kleine huisje uit en ging een eind verderop zitten in het weiland. De korenbloemen waren bedekt met een dun laagje rijp, maar ze bloeiden vreemd genoeg al. Dat was vast omdat ze dicht bij het magische Hemelrijk groeiden. Adamaris sloeg haar armen om haar knieën heen en prutste wat aan het hardbevoren gras. Hier op de boerenbuiten was de hemel helder en vol stralende sterren en alles was zilver, alsof de maan het landschap en de paar boomtoppen kustte. Het meisje voelde zich eenzaam en alleen op het veld en legde haar hoofd op haar knieën. Ze haalde herinneringen op uit haar verleden en dacht een tijdlang na. Ongelukkigheid overspoelde haar, helemaal anders dan de pittige arrogantie van eerder die dag. Haar stemming had een goede twee maanden geduurd, maar nu scheen hij voorbij te zijn en plaats te maken voor depressie. Ze zuchtte diep en bleef nog een tijdje zitten. Toen de maan boven haar hoofd ging liep ze in stilte terug naar het huisje. Die nacht sliep ze erg diep, dicht bij Cyramelia. Het moment dat ze het vreemde meisje had ontdekt, was ze heel geschokt geweest, maar Cyramelia bleek zachtaardig en verlegen te zijn waardoor Adamaris wist dat ze haar meteen kon vertrouwen. De twee jonge vrouwen waren dus de bergen uitgegaan, en Adamaris had haar zoektocht naar een manier om haar arm en been te helen opgegeven tot ze een goed thuis voor Cyramelia had gevonden, als dat al mogelijk was voor een persoon met een engelenvleugel. Ze had Naito een vreemde jongen gevonden, maar wat kon je nog meer verwachten van een kluizenaar? Ze vroeg zich af hoe lang hij al alleen woonde en waarom hij hen gewoon binnen gelaten had en niets meer. Het leek alsof hij hen eigenlijk helemaal niet wou helpen, alsof zo'n daad niet in zijn inventaris stond. De zon kwam al vlug op en zette het weiland en de bergen in een mooi roosgouden licht. Adamaris was al vroeg wakker, dus zag ze het hele schouwspel gebeuren. Ze vond het best mooi, al had ze al enkele dageraden meegemaakt in haar korte tijd in de bergen. Deze was beslist een van de mooiste. Het gras achter Adamaris knisperde en ze draaide zich half om. Cyramelia kwam onzeker naar haar toelopen, haar haren zaten helemaal door elkaar door het slapen. Het zag er grappig uit. 'Mag ik iets vragen?' vroeg het engelenmeisje verlegen. 'Ja,' antwoordde Adamaris. 'Waarom maak je zo'n rare geluiden als je beweegt? Ik ben nieuwsgierig.' Adamaris hield haar hoofd scheef en bedacht dat het vast om het zingen van de tandwieltjes ging. Dat geluid was desondanks niet heel luid, dus verbaasde het haar dat Cyramelia het überhaupt had kunnen horen. Datzelfde was niet gebeurd bij Naito. 'Ach, dat is niets,' loog Adamaris dus maar. Ze was nog niet in staat om andere mensen te gaan vertellen over haar beperkingen, zowel fysiek als emotioneel. Al van voor het ongeluk op de markt had Adamaris bipolaire stoornissen. Dit was ontdekt toen ze nog klein was geweest en Kiraya was begonnen met haar studies psychologie. Kiraya had Adamaris' vreemde gedrag bestudeerd voor een tijdlang en had hun ouders aangeraden haar naar een echte psycholoog te brengen om een diagnose te stellen. Bipolaire stoornissen, had die diagnose geluid. Adamaris had periodes van extreme depressie, periodes van opgewektheid, en ook gewone periodes. Die konden maanden tot maar een paar weken duren, maar het was altijd verwarrend voor mensen om haar heen. 'Waar gaan we heen? We kunnen hier niet eeuwig blijven..' vroeg Cyramelia aarzelend. 'Klopt. We gaan die Cornelius van je zoeken.' 'Echt waar?!' 'Natuurlijk, ik heb niets beters te doen.' zei Adamaris fronsend. 'Waarom was je dan in de bergen?' Adamaris beantwoordde de vraag niet en liep in plaats daarvan terug naar het huisje. Ze gooide de deur open, stapte naar binnen en sloot hem weer zonder te kijken of Cyramelia achter haar aan kwam. Naito schrok wakker; hij had zitten knikkebollen aan de keukentafel. 'Is er iets? Waar ga je heen?' vroeg hij verrast toen Adamaris haar kapmantel van de kapstok griste en om haar schouders sloeg. 'Ik ga naar de badkamer.' zei het meisje. '... waarom neem je je mantel mee?' 'Omdat jij geen sarcasme kunt herkennen!' snauwde Adamaris over haar schouder.'We gaan weg en jij komt mee, of je nu wilt of niet.' Ze gooide een andere mantel naar de theeslurpende Naito toe, die het verontwaardigd opving. 'Ik ga jullie echt niet begeleiden, kunnen jullie zelf niet jullie weg vinden naar het Rijk van.. wat eigenlijk?' 'Jammer dan, want dat ga je wel.' zei Adamaris simpel. Ze ging voor zijn tafel staan en veegde zijn theekop aan de kant.'Ik zou me haasten als ik jou was.' Ze draaide zich om en liep met Cyramelia's mantel in haar ene hand en haar grote schoudertas in de andere het hutje uit. De engel zat neer in het gras toen Adamaris de mantel over haar ene vleugel gooide. 'Kom, we vertrekken.' 'Nu al?' vroeg het witharige meisje verrast. 'Natuurlijk, we willen de grens bereiken als het zonsondergang is. Het is een lange tocht, We kunnen naar het Rijk van de Textiel gaan, dat is het dichtstbij. Als we Cornelius daar niet kunnen vinden schuiven we door naar het Stoomkrachtrijk ofzo.' 'Dat klinkt goed.' verzuchtte Cyramelia. De jonge mensen vertrokken dus al spoedig, alhoewel Naito mokte en Cyramelia naar alles wees wat ze niet kende. Adamaris liep gewoon door in stilte en terwijl het engelenmeisje voorop liep kwam Naito naast haar wandelen. 'Kun je zeggen wat dat geluid is?' vroeg hij lichtjes geïrriteerd. 'Nee.' Adamaris gaf hem een snibbige blik en keek dan naar de grond. Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte en de drie tieners liepen over velden en weilanden terwijl de zon hoger aan de hemel rees. Al gauw kwam er een bos in zicht en Adamaris wees het aan als de grens met het Textielrijk. Zodra ze door dat bos heen waren en een dorpje in zicht zagen komen, besloten ze om daar te overnachten. De wind woeide stilletjes tussen de zandkleurige huizen door toen Naito rondkeek of hij een herberg kon vinden. Die vond hij uiteindelijk toen de avond viel, in een brede steeg. 'Sta daar niet te aarzelen! Willen jullie slapen of niet?' Adamaris liep hem zwijgend voorbij en zo te zien was hij verrast dat hij geen snauw kreeg. Ze klopte luid om de deur, maar in plaats van een herbergier die hem opende was alleen het geroep van dronken cafégangers hoorbaar. Naito duwde haar opzij en schopte de deur open met zijn voet. Het geluid stopte direct, maar het was zo stil dat Adamaris achterdochtig werd. Ze ging naast Naito staan en keek de pikdonkere pub binnen. Cyramelia keek tussen hun hoofden in ook naar binnen. 'Volg me,' mompelde Naito, en hij liep samen met Adamaris en Cyramelia de uitgestorven ruimte binnen. 'Waar kwam dat geluid nou vandaan?' mompelde Cyramelia. De drie tieners liepen naar het midden van de ruimde. 'REN!' schreeuwde Adamaris plots toen ze tot een schokkend besef kwam. '...wat?' Naito fronstte toen Adamaris hem en Cyramelia tegen de grond ging gooien, maar het was al te laat. Een loodzwaar net schoot omhoog onder hun voeten en ze vielen op elkaar toen het de lucht in ging. 'Ik had dit moeten zien aankomen.' verzuchtte Adamaris.'Het was één grote val, ik heb hierover gehoord van een stel reizigers.' 'Oké, maar het maakt me niet echt uit wat de betekenis hiervan is. Enig idee hoe we hier uit komen?' zei Naito fronsend. 'Dat is het punt nu net. We kunnen hier niet uit; deze val is gezet door heksen, is me verteld, en alleen die kunnen hem openen. Blijkbaar hebben sommige heksen hun dorp omgetoverd zodat het misleidend is; daarom was het hier zo uitgestorven. Met behulp van wat magie laten ze het lijken alsof dit café stampvol zit, maar hun prooi moet nog steeds zelf binnengaan.' legde Adamaris uit. 'Oké... maar wat willen ze dan met ons?' vroeg Cyramelia angstig. 'Bloed, voor drankjes en wie weet wat nog. En aangezien jij engelenbloed hebt, zijn we in groot gevaar, dus, iemand hier met heksenmagie? Ik denk het niet, dus we zijn verdoemd.' Adamaris duwde haar handen in de metalen touwen van het net. De drie tieners zaten een goede paar uur in het net toen de deur van de lege ruimte openging en er een aantal schimmige figuren naar binnen stommelde. 'Rot eens op!' riep Naito plots. Adamaris was verrast door zijn arrogantie en keek zwijgend toe. Cyramelia klampte zich aan haar vast. '..Pardon?' klonk een ijzige stem. 'Jullie hebben niets aan ons, dus laat ons gaan!' brulde Naito terug. '...Naito..' fluisterde Adamaris een beetje angstig. Ze vroeg zich af waar hij mee bezig was. Toen schoot er een vonk groen naar het net en Adamaris rook de sterke geur van bloed. De heksen waren blijkbaar boos geworden door Naito en bezorgd vroeg ze zich af hoe erg ze hem hadden verwond. 'Naito?!' Het hele net wiebelde toen Naito rechtstond, maar ze wist niet wat hij deed. Plots vielen alle touwen uit elkaar en de drie tieners vielen neer op de stenen grond, verstrikt in de kluwen van touwen. 'Ren!' gilde Cyramelia, ze worstelde zichzelf en Adamaris uit de touwen en samen sleurden ze Naito mee naar de uitgang. Zonder aarzelen ramden ze door de groep heksen heen en schietende vonken ontwijkend stormden ze sneller dan ooit tevoren het valse heksendorp uit zonder achterom te kijken. 'Hoe heb je dat gedaan?!' riep Adamaris uit. Ze voelde iets heets op haar hand en zag donkerviolet bloed. 'Ik heb heksenbloed. Als ze me verwondden, kon ik het net openen.' legde Naito uit. 'En dat deed je toen pas? Kon je niet gewoon bijten in je arm ofzo? Ik ben verkrampt door het drie uur tussen jullie in liggen!' zei het meisje verontwaardigd. 'Nee, dat kon niet.' ze Naito alleen maar.'En nu gaan we kamperen, en ik ga nooit meer een dorp binnen!' Hoofdstuk 4 ��'O'�� Hoofdstuk 6 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje